The present invention relates generally to telecommunication systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to method and apparatus for providing customized call routing based on providing a caller a menu of call routing options.
Recent advances in telecommunication technology allow for telecommunication service providers to make available increased and more flexible telephone service customization. The Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) has increased capability of telephone networks to provide services to users. An Advanced Intelligent Network includes a service control point (SCP) containing software for AIN services, a service switching point (SSP) containing special software that allows it to identify AIN calls and communicate with the SCP, and may include one or more intelligent peripherals (IP), such as Service Nodes, which are network elements containing functionality and resources which may be used to exchange information with an end user. When a telephone call is made that would require a network to provide some type of customized call processing service, an AIN trigger is detected at the SSP and an AIN message is communicated to an SCP. Once an AIN message is received by an SCP, the various network components begin to communicate over data lines with one another.
One particular service requirement in a telecommunication system is for an ability to locate a called party who may be away from his normally used telephone. Some subscribers of telephone services have multiple land lines, cellular or other radiotelephone service, facsimile lines, pagers and other numbers. These devices increase mobility for the subscribers and, at the same time, reduce the likelihood of finding the subscriber. Accordingly, there is a need for method and apparatus for routing calls to a subscriber in a telecommunication system.